It has been common practice to manufacture toys that are representations of real or imaginary animals. These are often made of fabric having a plush or nap surface that is stuffed with soft material to provide a soft and cuddly plaything, such as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 175,475 issued in 8/30/55 to Oswald with braided cord appendages secured to the lower body.
This type of plaything is generally used for pleasure and comfort but has negligible educational features and no versatility in stimulating the user's imagination.